Repeated songs
Filmography of Repeated Songs Sesame Street does not include rebroadcasts of the same song recording or sketch, only remakes * The Alphabet Song * ABC-DEF-GHI * Bein' Green * C is for Cookie * Dance Myself to Sleep * Everybody's Song * Everybody Wash * Fur * Healthy Food * How Do You Do? * I Don't Want to Live on the Moon * I Love Trash * If I Was a Cloud In The Sky * I've Got Two * Let's Go Driving * A Little Bit * Moonshine * A New Way To Walk * One Fine Face * One of These Things * The People in Your Neighborhood * Reach Your Hand Up High * Right in the Middle of My Face * Rubber Duckie * Share * Sing * Singing in the Shower * Somebody Come and Play * Up and Down * What's the Name of That Song? The Muppet Show * Anything You Can Do * Auld Lang Syne * Bein' Green (same audio track in both episodes) * Carbon Paper * Cheek to Cheek * Dance * Do-Re-Mi * English Country Garden * The Entertainer * Everything's Coming Up Roses * For He's a Jolly Good Fellow * For Me and My Gal * Friendship * Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me) (same clip in two episodes) * How About You * How High the Moon * I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major General * The Inch Worm * In the Summertime * Lady of Spain * Love Story * New York State of Mind (same clip in two episodes) * Pathétique * Row, Row, Row * Singin' in the Rain * Some Enchanted Evening * Somebody Stole My Gal * Swanee (same audio track used in a later episode) * Tea For Two * Temptation * There's No Business Like Show Business * (They Long to Be) Close to You * Top Hat, White Tie and Tails * Trees * Tumbling Tumbleweeds * The Varsity Drag * Yes, We Have No Bananas * You and I and George * You Can't Rollerskate in a Buffalo Herd * You Do Something to Me Fraggle Rock * Convincing John * Do It on My Own * Doozer March Song (Set Your Shoulder) * Follow Me * Let Me Be Your Song * Muck and Goo * Yes, We Can Cross-production Songs performed on more than one Henson/Sesame/Muppet production * 1812 Overture * A Time to Build -- Fraggle Rock (episode 401) and The Animal Show (episode 118) * Baby Face * Bein' Green * Bless Us All * Can You Picture That? * Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend * Disco Frog * Eight Little Notes * Everything's Coming Up Roses * Eye to Eye to Eye With You * Garden Song * Good-bye, Good-bye (Just a Rainbow in the Sky) * Grandma's Feather Bed * Happy Trails * Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas * Hello Sunshine -- The Tale of the Bunny Picnic and The Animal Show (episode 120) * Hooray for Hollywood * I Feel Pretty * I Hope That Somethin' Better Comes Along * I Knew I Was Good * I Love Trash * I Whistle a Happy Tune * If I Ruled the World * I'm Going to Go Back There Someday * Insect Rock -- Fraggle Rock (episode 412) and The Animal Show (episode 116) * It Feels Like Christmas * It's in Every One of Us * It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year * Java * Just One Person * Let's Call the Whole Thing Off * Love Ya to Death * Mah Na Mah Na * Minuet in G Major * Movin' Right Along * Never Before, Never Again * Oh Babe What Would You Say * On the Road Again * Pass It On * Santa Baby * Sesame Street Theme * Sing * Sleeping and Dreaming (Leaping and Screaming) -- Fraggle Rock (episode 402) and The Animal Show (episode 122) * Surfin' USA * Sweet, Sweet Little Treat * Tenderly * That Old Black Magic * The Muppet Show Theme * Rainbow Connection * There'll Be Some Changes Made * These Boots Are Made for Walkin' * Together Again * Together at Christmas * Tumbling Tumbleweeds * When the River Meets the Sea * William Tell Overture * You and I and George * You and Me Against the World __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Song Lists Category:Repeated Sketches